Reencuentro
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Los espiritus de unos amantes se han posecionado del cuerpo de Doumeki y Watanuki haciendo lo posible por reencontrarse... tal ves hacer cositas...


**xXxHOLIC.**

**Reencuentro.**

**By: Shiko-sama.**

**Notas:** Mi primer fic de esta serie, estoy emocionada, espero y les guste...

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece, lo uso sin animos de lucro y solo para divertirme.

**Sumary:** Los espiritus de unos amantes se posecionan de los cuerpos de Doumeki y Watanuki obligandolos a hacer cositas que mejor ni cuento...

**.:''('''')'':.**

Watanuki Kimihiro que se escribe como 1 de abril se encontraba en su estudio(), durmiendo plácidamente durante la noche mientras repetía entre sueños el nombre de…

-…Himawari-chan…-y se reía.

La sombra de una persona se encontraba en el piso tras el resplandor de la luna a través de la ventana, pero afuera de esta no había nadie, la sombra se fue acercando hasta la cama de Watanuki logrando así desaparecer.

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido y pronto Watanuki se encontraba de camino a la tienda de deseos de Yuuko, iba feliz de haber visto a Himawari ese día, pero su felicidad se desvaneció cuando notó como Doumeki lo seguía.

-…¡¿puedes dejar de seguirme?!...-reclamó mientras agitaba los brazos para luego respirar agitadamente.

-…tu me estas siguiendo…-respondió Doumeki.

-…ES MENTIRA, yo conozco este camino desde mucho antes…-

-…y eso que, es un país libre…-el más alto sigue el camino adelantándose.

-…arg, eres insoportable…-exclama Watanuki mientras aumenta el paso y alcanza a Doumeki a quien solo mira y se adelanta un poco.

Doumeki por su parte miraba fijamente a Watanuki, había algo diferente en él, no solo era la forma de caminar, sino como jugaba con su cabello en ese momento. Por otra parte Watanuki se sentía un poco raro desde que despertó por la mañana, no quería usar lentes ya que se miro al espejo y pensó que estos eran horribles, también sentía el hecho de que mucha ropa lo incomodaba y cuando abrió su guardarropa nada de lo que veía le gustaba, sentía que el uniforme de instituto era muy grande y feo, y había agarrado de cogerse el cabello de la nuca de la misma forma como lo estaba haciendo…

-…PERO SI ESTO NUNCA HACÍA…-grita en su reclamo, solo siente una mirada sobre si, al girar se encuentra a Doumeki mirándolo de la misma forma de siempre.

-…Watanuki…-dijo simplemente

-…¿ah?...-ladeó la cabeza sobándose su propia mejilla con sus dedos y luego jalándose la oreja. De pronto podía haber jurado que Doumeki con su cara de estatua se había sonrojado.

-…¿estas…-simplemente dijo el sacerdote-…coquetenadome?...-

Watanuki se cayó de espaldas y totalmente sonrojado se levantó del suelo a encarar al maldito degenerado que se encargaba de protegerlo y que ahora lo acusaba de coqueto.

-…no sabía que tenías esos gustos…-completa Doumeki.

-…pero, pero, ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!...-reclamó mientras se movía con su típico bailecito de nerviosismo. De pronto se calmó, por alguna extraña razón pensaba que se veía ridículo y apenado bajó la mirada, nuevamente comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su nuca, ahora encontraba interesante el asfalto-…yo… yo nunca he coqueteado con nadie…-

-…pero lo estás haciendo…-Doumeki alzó una ceja-…conmigo…-terminó.

-…yo…yo…yo…-no podía terminar la frase.

Desde la esquina se veía la sombra de un hombre alto que caminaba hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos, Doumeki mirando fijamente a Watanuki que aun seguía tartamudeando, justo cuando la sombra tocó uno de los pies de Doumeki esta desapareció.

Watanuki por su parte no sabía que decir, simplemente ya no era él, era como si las manías de otra persona le hubieran sido transferidas a su cuerpo, levantó tímidamente la mirada para encontrarse con Doumeki que lo miraba de la misma forma, solo que presintió algo, como si alguien estuviera detrás del chico.

-…Doumeki, detrás de ti…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Doumeki se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo posesivamente desde la cintura.

-…eres mío…-susurro la voz de Doumeki al oído de Watanuki mientras le besaba el cuello.

-…Doumeki, pero que haces…-lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo pero no funcionaba así que lo golpeó con su maleta, cuando Doumeki cayó al suelo el simplemente corrió.

Watanuki corría lo más rápido que podía, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a Doumeki, porque de pronto había reaccionado de esa forma, podría jurar que lo miraba con lujuria.

-… ¡¿Por qué a mí?!...-gritó mientras corría, justo en una intersección apareció Doumeki por delante de él, no se había dado cuenta y tampoco podía frenar así que cayó en los brazos del más alto.

Las luces de los postes se comenzaron a encender y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar, Watanuki sentía como Doumeki lo cogió fuertemente de los brazos y lo aprisionó detrás de un poste de luz, sus manos lo comenzaron a acariciar descaradamente sacándole la camisa de debajo del pantalón y rompiéndole unos cuantos botones. Doumeki estaba fuera de control y Watanuki trataba de liberarse empujándolo, pateándolo pero nada funcionaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, iba a llorar.

-…detente, Doumeki…-le llamó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar-…por favor, Doumeki, reacciona, detente, no me hagas daño…-pidió mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

Un de esas lágrimas cayó en el brazo de Doumeki y lo quemó haciendo que soltara a su presa, Watanuki se dejó caer al suelo y miró de forma asustada al más alto quien lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña y cuerpo se entumeció cayendo entre las piernas de Watanuki quien retrocedió pegándose a la pared.

Doumeki se retorcía de dolor mientras avanzaba a gatas hasta situarse frente a Watanuki.

-…Kimi… hiro… un espíritu… mucho poder… huye… Yuuko…-y Doumeki se desvaneció cayendo inconsciente sobre el casi descubierto pecho de Watanuki.

-…veo que llegamos con las justas, ¿no Mokona?...-pregunta Yuuko apareciendo de entre las sombras

-…te encontramos, Watanuki-kun, quiero Shochi bien caliente, ya sabes, con la ciruela encurtida a un lado…-dijo Mokona.

Por su parte Watanuki aun no reaccionaba de lo ocurrido.

Esa noche en el templo de la Familia Doumeki, Yuuko se encontraba revisando los moratones que tenía Watanuki en el cuello y hombros mientras por su parte Mokona observaba al dormido Doumeki.

-…valla, nunca pensé que Doumeki-kun fuera tan fogoso…-se burla Yuuko

-…Yuuko-san, esto no es broma, quien sabe lo que abría pasado si Doumeki no reaccionaba…-reclama Kimihiro

-…pues muchas cosas triple equis…-responde Mokona mientras bailaba sobre Doumeki.

-…bueno…-Yuuko llamó la atención mientras sacaba un pequeño collar de entre sus mangas y se acercaba a Doumeki a quien le puso el collar-…esto será suficiente para retener al espíritu…-suspiró.

Justo después de que el collar fuese colocado Doumeki comenzó a despertar.

-…Doumeki-kun, ha despertado…-informó Mokona

Watanuki por su parte miraba fijamente como su compañero se levantaba lentamente de la cama mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y en un acto reflejo tomo el cuello de la yukata que llevaba puesta y se cubrió muy bien con ella.

Doumeki lo primero que hizo al estar consciente fue buscar a Watanuki con la mirada, cuando dio con el sintió nuevamente como perdía el conocimiento y su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover con voluntad ajena.

-…valla, al parecer el espíritu tiene un muy grande deseo por poseer tu cuerpo Watanuki, ni siquiera el sello ha funcionado…-comenta Yuuko mirando como el collar se hacía prácticamente polvo.

-…huye…-dijo Doumeki a Watanuki al momento en que cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

-…pobrecito, Doumeki-kun gasta mucha energía espiritual en encerrar al espíritu en su cuerpo…-comenta Mokona.

-…está bien…-Yuuko asiente observando el cuerpo de Doumeki-…tendremos que encarcelarlos en habitaciones continuas hasta que decidan pasar al otro mundo…-asiente.

-…kyu, kyu…-afirma el manjuu.

Media hora más tarde Doumeki y Watanuki se encontraban en habitaciones contiguas, encerrados gracias a unos antiguos talismanes de Haruka-san, por un lado Doumeki estaba consciente aunque muy cansado por el desgaste de energía, pero aun así se había levantado y cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba la típica vestimenta tradicional de los sacerdotes Shinta con su arco a un lado, sentado en el centro de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Watanuki.

-…demonios, ¡¿Por qué a mi?!...-se escuchaba mientras unos pasos acelerados se hacían presentes-…¿Por qué me tengo que vestir como una sacerdotisa?...-lagrimones-…soy hombre…-

-…Watanuki es chillón, nya, nya…-se ve la sombra de Mokona a través de la puerta de tatami, al igual que Yuuko, las dos se encontraban en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones.

-…Watanuki, dentro de ti hay un espíritu igual de poderoso que el que se posecionó del cuerpo de Doumeki, solo que no ha hecho nada por manipularte, al parecer es pasivo, yo digo que Uke y si es así, pues el traje de sacerdotisa te queda muy bien :3…-

-…Doumeki es el seme, seme, seme…-bailaba Mokona.

-…bien dicho Mokona, jajajajaja…-reía Yuuko

-…esta es una situación seria, no comiencen con Yaoi…-reclama Watanuki y se sienta civilizadamente en el centro de la habitación-…que… demonios, no es justo, ¿Por qué justamente yo?, ¿acaso no es suficiente con que me digan Okama?...-reclama molesto.

Después de eso todo quedó en silencio. Pasaban las horas y pronto Watanuki ya estaba totalmente aburrido, se puso a tararear una canción, no sabía de donde la había escuchado y ahora que la cantaba suavemente le parecía tierna.

En parte la canción era divertida y Mugetso reapareció de entre mis ropas y lo miró tiernamente para comenzar a darle besitos en la mejilla, era tan dulce el pequeño zorrito, tan amoroso.

Observó su sombre y notó algo raro, no era su silueta, era la de alguien más…

solo necesito tu ayuda

-…tu… eres el espíritu que se posesionó de mi…-susurró Watanuki.

déjame despedirme… solo quiero eso

-…¿despedirte?... tu…-

solo quiero despedirme de Saito, es lo único que pido… la voz se escuchaba acongojada, como si llorara.

-…Saito-san es quien está en el cuerpo de Doumeki…-cayó en cuenta, de quien más se refería-…su espíritu es muy fuerte, hizo cosas malas…-dijo al darse cuenta de todo lo aprendido.

…pero… aunque haya hecho esas cosas, el era un persona buena… muy en el fondo… y yo lo amo por eso…

-…está bien…-sonríe Watanuki-…te prestaré mi cuerpo así descansaras en paz…-.

…gracias… lo sintió sonreír.

-…Doumeki, oi, Doumeki…-llamó acercándose a la puerta de Tatami y tocándola con los puños, como si esta fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esos golpes, pero aun así lo hizo, tal vez sea por los talismanes.

Doumeki se encontraba de su lado, desde que fueron separados por los talismanes el espíritu se había mantenido pasivo, no había forzado para manejar su cuerpo nuevamente, aparte, ya se estaba recuperando del gasto de energía espiritual. Al poco tiempo de meditar escuchó el llamado de Watanuki, su protegido, este tocaba insistentemente la puerta de tatami.

Decidió seguir meditando, siendo fuerte ya que si cedía no sabía qué cosas podía hacerle a su Kimihiro. Después de todo si algo le pasaba el ya no tendría su bento.

-…Saito-san por favor, solo quiero conversar…-escuchó decir a Watanuki.

Con esas simple palabra su cuerpo reaccionó y sintió como este se movía solo, sin darse cuenta ya había quitado los talismanes y las puertas de tatami que lo separaban de Kimihiro se habían abierto dejando el camino libre hasta el joven quien estaba de pie justo a un lado de la línea divisora, observó sus ojos y la mirada que le dirigía era diferente, ese no era su Kimihiro.

-…Saito, por fin te encuentro…-dice al momento en que se tira encima del cuerpo del mas alto y lo abraza fuertemente, entonces los brazos de Doumeki se movieron por si solos y correspondió el abrazo.

-…siento haberte causado problemas Masako…-escucho su voz, había dicho esas palabras de una forma tan calida y comprensiva, llena de tristeza y culpabilidad.

-…no fue tu culpa…-observó el rostro de Watanuki quien simplemente sonrió-…yo te dije que sin importar que sucediera te iba a amar y a estar a tu lado y aquí me tienes…-recostó su cabeza en su pecho-…te amo…-.

-…no debiste de haber renunciado el ir al otro mundo solo por mí, además ahora que estoy muerto no podré acompañarte, voy al infierno…-sintió el pesar en su voz, sentía pena por esa persona, tal vez si la liberaba de esa maldad.

-…no importa, al menos pude verte una última vez…-dijo Kimihiro con un suspiro.

-…te amo…-susurró el más alto al momento en que tomaba el mentón de Watanuki y se acercaba lentamente para así juntar sus labios en un beso. Abrazados el uno al otro, Doumeki abrazando posesivamente a Watanuki por la cintura, lo envolvía con sus brazos mientras Watanuki había pasado sus brazos sobre los hombros de su guardián correspondiendo el beso. Una ráfaga de viento los rodeo como un torbellino y pronto todas las puertas se abrieron, fue cuando se separaron apareciendo Mokona quien absorbió la ráfaga de viento y agradeciendo la comida.

-…jujuju, ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara de video…-comentó Yuuko de forma pícara.

-…fiu fiu…-silvaba Mokona.

-…oh, valla, tan enfrascados que ni nos prestan atención…-dice la mujer mientras mira para otro lado haciéndose la ofendida pero divertida por el suceso.

Poco a poco se separaron y el primer en abrir los ojos fue Doumeki quien estuvo siempre consciente de lo que sucedía y fue testigo de la despedida de los amantes, observó de manera estoica a Watanuki quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, no siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido. El abrazo se fue soltando de a poco mientras Doumeki observaba detenidamente a Watanuki esperando alguna reacción, por su parte Watanuki parecía muy somnoliento mientras se mantenía con sus manos sobre el pecho de Doumeki y este, aun confianzudo, mantenía sus brazos sobre sus caderas. Los ojos de Watanuki se dirigieron a sus manos y luego al rostro de Doumeki que aun lo observaba igual de estoico que siempre.

-…hum, ¿Qué?...-preguntó de forma grosera mientras fruncía el seño ante la mirada sin gracia de su amigo, aunque esta le parecía diferente, como un poco más suave quizá.

-…besas muy bien…-dijo de frente. Sin penas ni glorias, como Doumeki es Doumeki le lanzó la verdad en la cara de Watanuki, ni siquiera usó anestesia, se lo dijo de una. Lo que más le pesaba a Watanuki es que era su primer beso.

-…serás cabrón, eres un maldito desgraciado, además de violador, energúmeno, engreído, hipócrita, antisocial…-y las palabras seguían mientras Doumeki se tapaba los oídos y repetía que gritaba mucho.

-…vaya, se dio cuenta…-dijo Yuuko para sí misma.

-…¡entonces el segundo beso será para Mokona!...-pronto Mokona se había lanzado encima de Watanuki a querer besarlo pero este lo detuvo en el aire.

-…tengo ambre, quiero Okonomiyaki al estilo kansai…-ordenó Doumeki.

-…me crees criado o que…-reclama el chico-…además mira la hora que es…-

-…¡si!, Mokona quiere Okonimiyaki…-salto el manjuu.

-…justo para acompañar el sake…-celebró Yuuko.

-…¡ya vas a beber!...-se escuchó a Watanuki.

-…y también quiero Inari Sushi…-interrumpió Doumeki.

-…¡deja de darme ordenes!...-

**Owari.**

**Notas Finales:** ¿Que les parecio?, esta historia la tengo en mi pc desde hace tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a terminarla ni publicarla, espero y sea de su agrado, a ver si hago alguna continuación.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, a ver que les pareció.


End file.
